


Rainbow Dash's Adventure Time

by lulebell



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dear Princess Celestia, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash rushes off to have an adventure with Scootaloo, much to the chagrin of Applejack, who must pick all the apples on Sweet Apple Acres before nightfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Dash's Adventure Time

Scootaloo raced to Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to find her friend Apple Bloom home and without any farm work to do. As she approached the farm, she could hear two ponies in between the apple trees.

“That’s it, Rainbow! Shake the branches --”

“Like this?”

“You got it! There we go, now they’re commin’ down!”

Rainbow Dash flew around the tops of the trees. She was flying so fast the apples were falling down and Applejack was galloping in circles around the tree trunk catching the falling apples.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Hey there Scoot,” Applejack said, glancing at Scootaloo but didn’t stop galloping. “Rainbow Dash is helpin’ me get those high apples down from the tree tops.”

“You can’t buck them down?”

“They’re too high up for me to buck ‘em down.”

“Oh, well I was hoping Apple Bloom was home. I have this new knight’s costume I wanted to play with,” Scootaloo said excitedly, pulling the costume out of a bag she brought.

“Wow! This stuff is awesome!” Rainbow Dash stopped flying around the trees and swooped down from the tree tops and snatched up Scootaloo’s knight’s costume.

Applejack set the barrel of apples down and eyed Rainbow Dash warily but returned her attention to Scootaloo. “Awe, I’m sorry sugar cube. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith went into Ponyville to sell some appletastic treats they made this mornin’.”

“Oh, okay,” Scootaloo said sadly, bending her head down and looking at her hooves. “I guess I’ll go then.”

“Go? Why?” Rainbow Dash flew back to Applejack and Scootaloo, dressed from head to toe in Scootaloo’s costume. “I thought we were just going to get this game started up!”

“What? You guys wanna play with me?” Scootaloo looked as if she couldn’t understand a word Rainbow Dash had said.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dashed quickly. “Uh, Rainbow?”

“That’s right, kid! There’s an adventure out there and us three are going to go find it!”

Scootaloo looked as if all of her dreams had just come true. “Oh boy!”

Applejack was starting to panic. She needed to get all the apples off the tree tops before nightfall and they still had a lot of work left to do. “You know, Rainbow --”   
“That’s Commander Hurricane to you!” Rainbow Dash said obstinately, thrusting her play sword into the air heroically.

Applejack suppressed a sigh for Scootaloo’s sake.

“Which character am I, Rainbow-- I mean Commander Hurricane?”

“You,” she said thrusting a shield on to Scootaloo’s hoof, “are my warrior in training, Swift Scooter!”

Scootaloo stood up taller, wide eyed and with an expression of pure joy on her face. “I’m ready to serve you, sir!” She exclaimed loudly and her expression changed from happy to serious.

“Commander,” Applejack said with more severity than Scootaloo had ever heard before. “We need to get these apples on the tree tops picked before nightfall and I need you to help me with that before we play.”

“Hey now, don’t get your stirrups in a knot!” Rainbow Dash said to Applejack, mocking her accent and sticking her tongue out. “We have lots of time before that!” She grabbed a nearby saddle and plopped it on Applejack’s back. “But for now my noble steed, there’s an adventure to be had!”

Rainbow Dash took off into the distance, blowing leaves off all the nearby apple trees and Scootaloo took off after her, galloping as fast as she could, fluttering her little wings.

Rainbow Dash halted suddenly and hovered in front of a huffing and puffing Scootaloo. “Warrior in Training!”

Scootaloo stood at attention. “Yes, sir!”

“There’s an adventure to be had --”

“Rainbow Dash!”

Applejack’s tone made both ponies stop and look at her.

“You promised me to help me with the apples today.”

“Yeah, yeah, AJ, look --”

“Don’t tell me to look, Rainbow! You made a promise and you have to keep it!”

Rainbow Dash landed and walked up to Applejack, looking directly at her.

“I haven’t broken my promise, Applejack.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Applejack narrowed her eyes and it looked as if Rainbow Dash was about to blow up at her friend.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Scootaloo interjected with a look of excitement on her face. “This is the fight we need to fight, Commander Hurricane!” Scootaloo said, hurrying over to the other two ponies, who stopped arguing long enough to listen to what she had to say.  
“What do you mean, Scoot?”

“Yeah, you got an idea, kid?”

“Rainbow Dash, you promised to help Applejack collect all the apples by nightfall. I think that’s a job for Commander Hurricane’s army!”

Applejack’s mouth dropped open but a slow smile peaked on the corner’s of her mouth. “Now that would be a fantastic adventure, Commander Hurricane.”

Rainbow Dash stared at the two for a moment and then puffed her chest up and raised her sword into the air. “It sure is!” she cried. “Army, we have a new enemy to defeat and that enemy is nightfall! We have but a few short hours before nightfall falls. Is there any questions?”

“No sir!” Scootaloo and Applejack cried out in unison.

“Then, charge!”

The three raced back to Sweet Apple Acres, finding the apple barrels beneath the trees exactly like they left them. Without talking, the three ponies took immediate action. Rainbow Dash flew up to the tree tops, flying around in circles so fast that the wind she made blew the apples down from the trees. The leaves tore off the tree tops too but as long as Applejack had all of the apples picked on time, she didn’t care about the leaves. Scootaloo ran from the tree trunks to collect the apples that bounced out of the barrels and with her help, Applejack collected all of the apples by nightfall. Tired but proud of the work they accomplished together, Applejack smiled at Rainbow Dash.

“I reckon this is something you can report to Princess Celestia, Commander,” Applejack said, winking happily.

“AJ, I think you’re right.”

 _Dear Princess Celestia: today I learned that there’s always time to have fun and play with your friends, but even more rewarding if you do it after all the work you promised to help out with is done first._

 _Your commander in chief, Rainbow Dash._

“C’mon Rainbow Dash - I mean Commander Hurricane - Applejack says we can go play adventure time now!” Scootaloo cried, racing past Rainbow Dash with her plastic shield on her back.

“Yeah, let’s go, Commander! Your Warrior in Training needs you!” Applejack said happily as broke into a full gallop, catching up to Scootaloo.

“I’m right behind you!” Rainbow Dash puffed her chest up again, sung her sword around in the air and charged into the forest after the two other ponies.


End file.
